


Woozi x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [27]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, English lesson, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Woozi x Reader

**_Bold text means they are speaking in English, regular text means Korean_ **

 

“ **Can you sing for me?** ” I asked my boyfriend - Lee Jihoon aka Woozi - but he just looked at me with a blank face.  Woozi and I have been dating for about two years, and for some reason he’s recently wanted me to teach him English.  I guess it started when he saw Joshua and I have a conversation in English. It was adorable to see Woozi try so hard to learn English, but since it is such a difficult language to learn he was getting a bit frustrated with it.  I tried to convince him that he didn’t need to learn it, since he was already so busy being and idol in Seventeen. But, he explained that he’s been wanting to learn English ever since we started dating because it was my native language.  He said that he felt bad that I’ve try my best in speaking Korean, which I’ve gotten quite fluent in, and that he can’t speak English. So, every day I taught him some new English vocabulary or grammar, and he has been improving steadily. Sometimes he tries to push himself too much and gets upset if he doesn’t understand it right away.  “Why don’t we take a break for the day. You seem tired so let’s just pick this up tomorrow.” I said as I went to get up from my seat on the floor.

“ **No!**  Let’s just do it a little longer please!” he implored, but the exhaustion was clear on his face.

“Woozi, you been working nonstop for the past week.  You need to rest. Please, don’t push yourself so hard.  Learning English will take some time, so don’t think you can learn it all at once.  Why don’t we just relax for a while? We can continue later on if you want.” I said as I pulled him to the couch, and it was quite easy with him being so tired.  I sat him down on the couch and covered him with the fluffy throw blanket. I plopped down beside him and turned on the TV to a random channel. Woozi leaned over and laid his head on my shoulder as a movie started to play.  After about ten minutes, his head fell onto my lap, and I gently played with his soft pink hair.

“ **I love you (Y/N)...** ” Woozi whispered as he finally fell asleep while cuddling into both the blanket and my lap.

“ **I love you too.** ” I said happily as I continued combing through his hair and kissed his forehead.


End file.
